My 'Tousan
by MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality
Summary: Iemitsu realizes that when he kept on leaving his family for his Family, it would have an outcome. He just didn't expect it to be something like this. AU. Light Iemitsu-bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Iemitsu realizes that when he kept on leaving his family for his Family, it would have an outcome. He just didn't expect it to be something like this.

My 'Tou-san

Iemitsu opened the door with as much happiness and enthusiasm one could muster when seeing his family for the first time in years. "Tadaima!~"

Instead of being met with the eager tackle of his son and the smiling face of his wife, he was met with silence, however.

Iemitsu waved this off, his wife probably out shopping and his son most likely caught up in after school activities, being the man his father was.

So he settled down on the couch with a beer.

About an hour later, the door opened and Iemitsu looked up, hoping to see either his son or his wife or even both. Well he was half-right.

There was a brunette with spiky hair and the same big eyes as Nana with multiple bruises and cuts, clothes ripped and just barely conscious, his ten year old son, in the arms of a blond with spiky hair similar to the boy's, Iemitsu's step brother and Tsuna's uncle, Giotto.

To say the two were on bad terms would be the understatement of the century.

Giotto, whose eyes were gentle and caring, maybe even worried for his nephew, hardened into a glare upon laying eyes on Iemitsu. "What are you doing here?!"

"Visiting my family. You took the words right out of my mouth." Iemitsu countered. Giotto seemed to want to rebut but was interrupted when the ten year old in his arms tugged at his sleeve.

"'Tou-san, who's that?" Tsuna asked, eyes motioning towards Iemitsu. "Why's he in here?"

Iemitsu turned absolutely livid. He glared at his step-brother. "_You_! Did you tell him to call you that!?"

Tsuna flinched and he gripped Giotto's sleeve tighter. "'T-Tou-san, m-make him go away!"

Giotto glared at Iemitsu. "Let me take care of Tsuna first."

"No, _you_ leave my house and let _me_ take care of _my_ son!"

"This can wait!" Giotto glared. He walked past Iemitsu and towards the bathroom, and gently placing Tsuna down on the toilet before taking out a first-aid kit. He bandaged Tsuna's cuts easily and tossed the boy a bottle of pain killers that he just barely managed to catch. "Take two."

Tsuna popped the pills in and swallowed and Giotto stood up to get some ice for his bruises.

Iemitsu stopped him in the kitchen. "What's going on?! Why are you taking care of him like he's _your_ son?"

Giotto glared at Iemitsu. "Tsuna had nobody to turn to. Nana was busy taking care of the young ones and he had no father around when he was getting bullied when he was learning to ride his bike or when he was all alone. He doesn't see you as his father, Iemitsu. I was the one that had to fill the position while you gave up your wife and your son for the mafia."

Giotto walked past a stunned Iemitsu, who saw Giotto much taller and much bigger than he was from his position. He heard Tsuna talk.

"'Tou-san, who was that weird men? Why's he here?"

"Nothing to concern about, Tsuna. Here, put this on your cheek."

"Hai, hai."

"Who did this, Tsuna?" Giotto asked. He was met with silence. "Tsuna, who's bullying you?"

"Ano…"

"It's alright if you don't want to name them, Tsuna."

"…The class." The boy answered.

"Who in the class?" Giotto asked, fixing Tsuna's bangs.

"Everyone except Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, Ugetsu-kun, and Tempesta-kun," Tsuna said. "But Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan left early and Ugetsu-kun had practice so he didn't know and Tempesta-kun cut class after lunch."

"Ah, but Ugetsu-kun and Tempesta-kun, you mean Takeshi and Hayato, correct?" Giotto asked, ruffling Tsuna's head. "Don't worry; I'll talk to their parents and the school, Tsuna. Go upstairs and have a rest, alright? I'll call you in sick tomorrow, so don't worry about your homework."

"Un, thank you, 'Tou-san, I love you." Tsuna said, hugging the blond and walking upstairs, until seeing Iemitsu and making it a quick jog.

Once the door to his son's room closed, Iemitsu grabbed Giotto by the collar and punched him in the jaw. "Get out! Let me have my son back!"

"Honey…"

Iemitsu looked over to see Nana and three kids, none of which he knew, one possibly seven and the other two maybe four or three. The kids squealed and ran forward, pounding their tiny fists on Iemitsu.

"Papa Giotto! Papa Giotto! Let Papa Giotto go!"

"Bad man go! Leave!"

"Stupid, let Papa Giotto go!"

Tsuna ran down the stairs, hearing the commotion. He saw Iemitsu's hand on Giotto's collar and the red mark on his 'Tou-san's cheek and glared before trying to hit the man with as much force he could muster. "Stop bullying 'Tou-san!"

For a second, Iemitsu thought that Tsuna's senses have come back to him and he was defending his _real_ father. But then he saw that Tsuna, his boy, was telling _Iemitsu_ to leave his 'father' alone. Nana looked on shocked and walked forward to try to calm the kids down and for once, Iemitsu was at a complete loss on what to do.

Giotto assured the four kids that he was fine and the hit didn't hurt much. All three moved in front of Giotto to protect him from Iemitsu.

Iemitsu looked at the three kids whom he did not know. "Nana, who are they…?"

"Oh, Fuuta-kun, Lambo-kun, and I-Pin-chan; Gio-kun and I adopted them." Nana said. "There's no need to be mad, dear; Gio-kun's been such a good help around since you're not here as much. He takes good care of Tsu-kun and the rest."

Tsuna looked at Nana. "'Kaa-san, who's that man?"

"Tsu-kun! He's your Otou-san!" Nana exclaimed. Tsuna's eyes grew wide as the ten-year old looked at Iemitsu. He shook his head and gripped Giotto.

"No! 'Tou-san is my 'Tou-san! I don't know that weird man!" Tsuna said, hugging Giotto. "My 'Tou-san doesn't leave me since I was too little to even remember him! My 'Tou-san doesn't abandon me!"

Iemitsu felt a stab in his heart as Tsuna gripped Giotto, his stepbrother even tighter. "He is not my 'Tou-san!"

Giotto only gave Iemitsu a stare that said what he didn't need to say. You set yourself up for this. This was bound to happen. Did you think that Tsuna would understand how you never show up? Do you think he would understand the mafia? Nana may forgive you and allow you to do as you wish, but Tsuna is your son. I had to take your place because you were never in the position as a father in the first place.

You did this to yourself by walking into the mafia.

Iemitsu stood up and walked towards Tsuna. "Tsuna, I may not have been there all the time, but I'm your father. I know you may not understand, only being ten, but please try to."

The silence he was met with stung. He could feel Nana looking at him as if he just made a mistake and Giotto was the same. The three children narrowed their eyes at him and snuggled further into Giotto's embrace.

It was Giotto who spoke. "Iemitsu. Tsuna's birthday was two days ago. He's _eleven_."

Iemitsu knew his mistake then and he frowned. Not knowing what to say. For a long time, nobody moved. Then Tsuna spoke.

"Leave." The boy, now eleven, Iemitsu knew, sobbed out. "You're not my 'Tou-san. Leave. You're just a bully to my _real_ 'Tou-san!"

Iemitsu did not know what to do. His body moved on its own, standing up, walking past Nana, opening the door and walking away.

Omake:

"Heh, so there was a weird guy at your house yesterday?" Takeshi Ugetsu asked. Tsuna nodded and Hayato Tempesta, son of Giovanni or G, frowned.

"Geez, there are really some problem people out there—Oi, Tsuna, what's going on?" Hayato asked, referring to the foreign car in front of their house. Men in black surrounded the Sawada household.

Tsuna jumped and ran towards his house, tearing through the house to find several men restraining his 'Tou-san while others were taking Nana and Lambo and Fuuta and I-Pin away, the later three crying and kicking, while the rest were taking down possessions. "'Tou-san!" Tsuna cried out.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" A man asked. "Your father, Sawada Iemitsu has ordered that his family move back with him back to Italy. A restraining order has also been issued to Sawada Giotto Ieyasu and will take effect this Monday. We are here to ensure that you and your family are moved safely and your uncle is held back."

"Tsuna!" Giotto cried out, reaching desperately. "Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta!"

"'Tou-san!" Tsuna cried out, his two friends being kicked out. "Hayato, Takeshi, go get Uncle G and Uncle Asari!"

Tsuna fought and tried and tried to get closer to his 'Tou-san, his brothers and sister doing the same while Nana only looked around nervously, trying not to cry.

Iemitsu walked inside, wearing his black suit. Tsuna turned to him with tears in his eyes. "NO! No! Even if you take me away from 'Tou-san, you'll never, _never_, be my father! Just leave us alone!"

Iemitsu frowned sadly. "I can't do that. I can't just stand by and watch my family be taken away from me. I'm sorry Tsuna."

"Papa Giotto!" Lambo cried out, pulling a grenade out of his afro and tossing it at the men in front of him. Tsuna, for once, was grateful for his brother's arson-like tendencies as the wall of men cleared up enough for the children to meet with their father one more time, hug him and tell him that they love him before they were pulled back with greater force than before, all of them being shoved into a black car. Tsuna could just barely see his Uncle G and Uncle Asari fighting through the crowd that's managed to form around their house. Tsuna bit the hand of the man that was holding him in his seat and shoved his head out the window. "'Tou-san! I love you, 'Tou-san!"

Giotto ran out of the empty house just in time to hear that one line and he collapsed into his closest friend, G's arms and sob out a response that Tsuna just barely managed to hear.

"I love you too, Tsuna. Tell the rest I love them too."

Tsuna was pulled back inside the car and he watched as he was being dragged away from his home, his friends, and his father by the man who wished he was in his place.

**A/N: To be honest, Iemitsu's always kind of pissed me off, and not just his character in general, but because he's such a bad father and he thinks that just coddling his wife and son when he does come home makes up for that. I don't hate-hate him, but he's never been really high on my favorite characters. **

**I'm also adding this to my poll as an option. And also, tell me if you think I should turn this into a real story and build more on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Surprised at how much people liked this or cried or tear up or trolled Iemitsu by reading this. Lots of people want to turn this into a story so I'm just gonna take it off the poll option and do this.

The walls were sparkly white and the bed was so puffy that it was like sleeping on a cloud. A television took up half of one wall and to the side there were a mountain of toys and plush animals. But Tsuna didn't care. It could've all been made of gold and he still wouldn't care for any of it.

Because as nice as it looked, as fancy as it was, it was a prison.

Tsuna, along with Fuuta, Lambo, and I-Pin were shoved on a shiny plane crying, kicking, and screaming, wanting to see their 'Tou-san again. Once they landed, Lambo began to go from crying to _wailing_ like a _dying banshee_ because this was his homeland that he ran away from, Italy and he wanted to go back to Japan, because every dark alley or pub they passed that Lambo knew, he would start screaming, knowing what went on there, and demand to go back to his _safe_ island country of Japan. Seven limos were blown up trying to bring them to their destination.

All through this, Nana had wide eyes that looked shocked and dead, as if she couldn't believe that she couldn't see her brother in law anymore, who has helped her when her husband wasn't there to, that she was forced out of her homeland to a strange foreign country by her husband, that hauled his family out of their home, away from their lives and dropped them here.

I-Pin kicked and punched and screamed bad words in Chinese and decapitated several men, all of whom were wearing Kevlar at the time.

Fuuta cried and hit and screamed but he wasn't much trouble compared to Lambo and I-Pin who had grenades and martial arts. He began to yell out embarrassing rankings about the men, who even though would leave, could never show their face in public without being laughed at for quite a while. One of them would also get pulled off the CEDEF for being a registered sex offender in his last country.

They were separated and tossed into rooms that were prepared for them beforehand and although the rooms were soundproof, Tsuna knew that his little siblings were crying.

Tsuna lay on the bed and looked up at the wall. This was all a nightmare. When he wakes up, he'll be able to run over to his 'Tou-san and he'll hug him and they'll both go eat 'Kaa-san's cooking and laugh.

The door clicked and opened and the blonde weirdo from before walked inside and Tsuna glared at him weakly and turned away to ignore him. He didn't apparently get the message or if he did, he ignored it and sat down on the bed.

"Tsuna, I know you must hate me right now, but I had to do this. This way, you can grow and learn to love me. You can learn that I am your father. I couldn't let that bastard Giotto take away my famil-"

Tsuna shot up and smashed his fist into Iemitsu's jaw as hard as he could, which pathetically enough, wasn't very much, and towards the well-muscled Iemitsu, was nothing more than a tickle. "Don't call my 'Tou-san a bastard! You are the one who's a bastard! You took my 'Tou-san away from me, Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta! I can't learn to love you, because 'Tou-san is the one I love and I only have one 'Tou-san and he's not _you_!"

Iemitsu looked shocked at this outburst, believing that his son was a soft spoken boy that would listen and behave after cooling down some. Iemitsu saw the boy who told him to leave the house yesterday. This wasn't his son.

Iemitsu stood up and left, entering Nana's room and sitting down next to his wife's sleeping figure. "Nana, what did Giotto do to our boy?"

Iemitsu was surprised to hear Nana sniffle and sob.

In Japan, Giotto was currently bawling his eyes out and getting drunk off his lightweight ass. G sighed. This has been his condition for the last eight hours.

"Dammit, Giotto!" G growled out, standing in front of his crying friend. "Don't you want to get them back!?"

That stopped Giotto. He sniffed a few more times, wiped his tears, eyes still red and raw and looked G dead in the eye; for a second, G thought he saw his eyes turn orange, but that wasn't possible.

"Of _course_ I do, G. But Iemitsu's got the higher side this time. He's with the Vongola as an Outside Advisor. There's no way that I'll be able to go to Italy and visit them. He'll never let them come back to Japan. G... I don't know what to do..."

G leapt forward and punched the blonde in the jaw. "Dumbass! It's obvious what you do; beat the douche out of that stupid step brother of yours and take your family back!"

Giotto's eyes widened and his eyes got that orange-like hue once more and he flipped his phone open. "Cozart? How fast can you book me a flight to Italy?"

"H-Honey, just let us go back... I hate seeing the children like this and I miss Japan. The kids are all scared and angry and sad. H-Honey, j-just let us go back home." Nana sobbed.

Iemitsu frowned. "No Nana, I can't do that. Then how will I get my son back...?"

Iemitsu was about to hand Nana a tissue when he heard the guards yelling and crashes in the hallway. Iemitsu stood up and ran out to see the children breaking and smashing and vandalizing every spare piece of wall, furniture, or face they could get their claws on.

Crap. Did he lock Tsuna's door?

The four children caught sight of Iemitsu and ran while tipping over all the expensive vases and paintings they could find, blowing up walls and kicking groins all the while.

"What the fuck are these fucking trash?!"

"Xanxus calm down!"

"Shut the hell up, Massimo!"

"Dammit, Xanxus, don't kill them, they're only kids!"

As if it couldn't get any worse, Iemitsu thought, as he saw Tsuna run up to Xanxus and kick him in the crotch before running away, hell-bent on causing enough mischief to get them sent back to Japan.

The teen collapsed and cupped his item before glaring, his Flame of Rage dancing between his fingers. Enrico jumped to stop his brother from shooting the boy.

"I'll kill that fucking little cheeky asswad!" Xanxus growled out, forcing all the brothers to restrain him.

Nono walked in just in time to see the madness. "My, my what's got you do worked up, Xanxus?"

"Who the hell are they, old man?!" Xanxus glared, pointing an obscene finger at the kids who just toppled over the 20,000,000 euro glass statue before ripping the painting of the Vongola Rings that cost a small fortune.

Timoteo blinked. "I'm afraid I don't know them..."

"Ah, sorry Nono, they're a bit cranky from the plane ride here—"

"The trash that kicked me was at least ten!" Xanxus growled out indignantly, pointing to Tsuna as he tore apart the handmade curtains along with I-Pin. "He doesn't look fucking cranky to me! The fucking trash just looks plain _pissed_!"

"Dad, I think it would be favorable to stop them." Federico said as the kids blew up the wall.

Timoteo only nodded as his sons ran over yelling at them to all stop. Fuuta turned and yelled back. "Then let us go back to Papa Giotto! We want to go home!"

Enrico stopped to point at Iemitsu. "Isn't Iemitsu your dad?"

"No! That weirdo took us away from our _real_ 'Tou-san!" Tsuna yelled out. "He'll **never** be my 'Tou-san!"

Iemitsu had enough. He strode up to Tsuna, picked him up by his collar and screamed in his face. "Tsunayoshi, _I_ am your 'Tou-san! Not Giotto!"

When Iemitsu looked down, he saw Tsuna looking up at him in fear.

"H-Honey..." Iemitsu heard. He turned to see Nana standing there, shocked at the display for a second before moving forward, pushing Iemitsu away and holding Tsuna, looking much like a protective mother bear. "Tsu-kun's right. A 'Tou-San doesn't do this to family."

Iemitsu frowned then looked at Nana. "I'm sorry I lashed out, Nana. I'm just tired is all," Iemitsu knelt down to I-Pin and Lambo's level, putting a hand out. "Sorry, but how about I try to be your Papa and make your life here in Italy more comfortable?"

The two looked to each other and nodded.

Lambo dropped a grenade into Iemitsu's open hand and ran off. "I want to go back to Japan and be with Papa Giotto! Papa Giotto is my only Papa!"

Iemitsu got a blank look for a second and just managed to toss the grenade up in time for it to collide into the ceiling and explode. In the time it took for the smoke to clear, the kids fled. Xanxus growled and glared at Iemitsu.

"Your oldest brat is dead if I find him first." Xanxus said, running off.

It was not much later when he ran into Tsuna in the garden, glaring at his reflection in the pond. "Hic… Giotto is my 'Tou-san. That weird guy, Iemitsu is no one. He's not my father, that's only Giotto."

Xanxus looked at Tsuna. What do you know, they both have daddy issues. "Hey trash."

Tsuna looked back at the teen with red eyes that normally would've made kids scream and run but he let out a quiet and fast "Hiiee" before swallowing and looking him in the eye. "Hi?"

Xanxus didn't know what made him sit down next to the boy. "Hey brat. So what's the deal with your dad?"

Tsuna frowned. "That weird blonde guy back there took my family away from my 'Tou-san because he thinks he's my father. He put up a restraining order against my real one."

Xanxus blinked. "I thought you are Iemitsu's kid. You came out of his seed so you are his kid."

"But he was _never there_." Tsuna said. "When I got bullied, 'Tou-san helped me. When I was learning to ride my bike, 'Tou-san went through it with me, no matter how many times I ran over his feet. When I was lonely, 'Tou-san was the one to introduce me to his friend's sons and give me friends. Iemitsu did **absolutely nothing**." Tsuna said.

Xanxus looked over the scrawny brunette that kicked him in the crotch with surprising strength. "My brother's are my half brothers. My mom was a loon that had a one-night stand with the old man and he pulled me out of poverty. I was brought into the family at a young age but they're not my family. None of them are." Xanxus said. Tsuna frowned and his reflection in the pond looked like a pout.

"I want to go back to Japan. I want to be such a terrible little _brat_ that Iemitsu begs me to go back to my 'Tou-san." Tsuna said. "That's why we all were doing that. Sorry for kicking you."

"Brat." Xanxus said. "I don't want you all around messing up my chances at being the Vongola Decimo. Tell you what, I'll give you whatever you need to cause as much trouble possible so you brats can all get the hell out of the estate and back to Japan."

Tsuna blinked. "Really? Thanks, Xanxus."

Xanxus looked him over.

"I'm Tsuna, by the way."

"Tch. I'll stick with trash." Xanxus said, standing up. "Find the other spawns from hell and go to the main hall; visitors should be coming soon and if they see _that_ messed up, it should piss off the old man enough to have a talk with Iemitsu."

Tsuna leapt up and shouted in the air "Destroy the main hall!" before running off with as much determination an eleven year old would muster as three giggling kids followed him. Tsuna let out a war cry to make them laugh more.

Iemitsu on the other hand, was in his room, wondering how, that stepbrother of his managed to take something else from him and _why_ his family loved Giotto so much.

_Iemitsu, then eight and Giotto six, have just moved in with each other. Iemitsu was going to go play with some friends while Giotto was climbing a tree. "Mitsu-nii! Mitsu-nii! Look at me, I'm touching the sky!"_

_Iemitsu, still unpleased with the marriage and the fact that his new brother gained all the attention of the two brothers only looked at Giotto with all the annoyance an older brother could and scoffed. "Stupid Gio! You're not touching the sky, no one can! Geez, if you stay up there, you're gonna fall!"_

_Giotto only giggled."Then I am the sky! I have the sun, rain, storm, lightning, clouds and mist! The sky will never ever fall!"_

_Iemitsu glared at how happy and optimistic and contagious his laughter was. "Then hurry up and fall, stupid Gio!" Iemitsu tossed the ball he was holding._

_He then heard a thunk and a small, almost incoherent "Owie". He turned to see the boy standing up, his only injury a small bruise on his head from where the ball hit._

"_Iemitsu!" He heard his mother cry out. "You're supposed to take care of your younger brother!"_

_Giotto only giggled. "It's alright, 'Kaa-san! Mitsu-nii didn't mean it, it was an accident!"_

_Later that day, Iemitsu heard his mother and stepfather talking to each other. "Iemitsu may be my child, but I believe that Giotto should be the next Outside Advisor of the Vongola. He's more suitable to the job."_

"_Honey, both have a chance and it depends on them."_

"_But Giotto is a true Sky! He accepts everyone, no matter how they treat him while Iemitsu is just a regular child!"_

"_Honey, I'm sure it'll show later on."_

_Iemitsu noticed. He noticed how his parents favored Giotto; how they chose him over Iemitsu. Even his friends and other family did. And now he knew it. His own mother like Giotto more than him._

"_Mitsu-nii!" Giotto called out. "Wanna go get ice-cream with Alaude-nii?"_

_Alaude. Alaude who entrusted him as an elementary school bias buster, whom even despite that fact, wouldn't 'crowd around' with him stuck with Giotto. When asked why, Alaude only shrugged and said "He interests me."_

_Iemitsu glared at Giotto. "No! Just leave me alone, I hate you!"_

Iemitsu sighed. Thirty years later and Giotto was still taking his family from him.

**You did this to yourself by walking into the Mafia.**

"Well nobody told you to take my son and wife from me, dammit." Iemitsu muttered. Basil slammed his door open.

"Master! Thou's young are causing mischief in the main hall!" Basil said.

Once Iemitsu got to the main hall, he found not that many items destroyed and he heard no yelling or screaming. He looked to the four children to find them lovingly hug a spiky-haired blonde who stood up upon his arrival.

"Iemitsu," Giotto said. "I'm not going to let you take them away from me."

**And, that's a wrap! For the next chapter, do you guys want an epic fight or a chapter revolving around Nana's thoughts, or *GASP* maybe kick Giotto out!... Nah! XD But I'll make it so they get into a huge argument and it ends when—(cockblock)**

**Pout. You're no fun, Gio-kun.**

**Giotto: -twitch- You're spoiling it, Reality. I'm saving this story.**

**Or I could make you take Nana away from Iemitsu too—**

**Giotto: You're planning to hook me up with my sister-in-law? Whose first marriage was with my hated stepbrother?**

**Details, details. **


	3. Chapter 3

Timoteo looked back and forth between the two blonde men who looked at each other as if they would very much like it to strangle one another. The air could've been chopped in half with a butter knife.

"Well," Xanxus started, "ain't this a fucking awkward reunion."

Giotto broke the glare to look at Xanxus and cover I-Pin's (nonexistent, mind you) ears.

"Hey buddy, watch your language around the kids!" Giotto hissed, "I don't want them to start cursing when they go to start school; the martial arts and bombing is bad enough!"

Xanxus only blinked. "Why sign them up for school anyway? They have a good head start as assassins-"

"Ano," Nana intervened weakly, "I think Gio-kun is right; Xanxus-kun, please don't say those bad words in front of my children."

Giotto frowned. Nana's normally cheery attitude and shiny aura was dull and lackluster.

Timoteo coughed. "W-Well I'm famished! How about we continue this over lunch?"

Because as much as Timoteo wished to deny it, he was scared beyond his wits of the aura coming from between the two blondes.

Giotto started, looking at the glowering Iemitsu angrily. "You forced them out of their home."

"You took them away from me." Iemitsu stated. "Like how you always do; like how you always have. It was like that even with Alaude, who I considered an idol, followed you. I was only taking back my place as a father-"

"You _never_ had a place as a father." Giotto shot back. "The last time you saw Tsuna was when he was two; he's now eleven. Do you know what happens when a child grows up with only one parent? You had a father until a year before our parents married; I grew up with only a father for five years out of six before my mother left. I did not want Tsuna to go through that, I _had_ to step in-"

"No you didn't."

"_Yes I did_." Giotto insisted.

"You say you had to," Iemitsu started, "but really you _wanted_ to because the closest thing **you** have to a family is a harem of men—"

"They are _nothing_ like that, Iemitsu." Giotto glared. "But you just want this dear family of yours so you can leave them constantly and continuously break their hearts?"

Iemitsu frowned. "Do you wish to handle this fight like a real man does, or are you going to continue with this banter?"

Giotto glared, but he held his breathe.

Because he knew, and Iemitsu knew that if they were to get into a physical fight, Giotto would be the one to lose.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was with his siblings all of whom were wishing for their 'Tou-san to hurry up and take them all back home with Maman and beat the weird man, Iemitsu up.

The old man, the kind old man, that wasn't mad at them at all for ruining most of his mansion asked them to stay in the room while Giotto and Iemitsu talked about adult things.

Like custody.

Nana was with them and she was absentmindedly stroking Fuuta's hair and wondering vaguely what should happen if this does get into a fight for custody.

While Iemitsu was the real father of Tsuna and Nana's husband, Iemitsu _did_ neglect them for some nine years. And Giotto was the real one that actually took care of Tsuna growing up. Not to mention he was also the official foster dad of Fuuta, I-Pin and Lambo, not Iemitsu.

So while Iemitsu did have some authority over them, being the legally correct father of Tsuna and husband of Nana, he did neglect both wife and child for almost a decade while Giotto was the legal guardian of Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo, not to mention he was with Tsuna for eight years. So, while the circumstances do work in Giotto's favor, the fact that Iemitsu's real job held power can easily compete with that.

Nana didn't realize that at this time she began to braid Fuuta's hair absentmindedly, and said boy was quietly freaking out, looking to his older brother and little siblings for help.

Timoteo sighed upon entering his office, where Reborn was. "Ciaossu, Nono."

"Reborn, this is unexpected." Timoteo said, "Is something wrong?"

Reborn's hat shadowed his eyes. "Leon's been having some strange...excretions..."

Timoteo blinked. "R-Reborn?"

The baby hitman looked up. "By excretions, I mean bullets, Timoteo. I've done some research and it seems that is a Dying Will Bullet."

Timoteo gaped. "B-But that-"

Reborn nodded. "There have been 47 thieves so far who have tried to take them. I'm running low on places to hide the bodies."

Timoteo opened his mouth to speak when he heard a cry of "Iemitsu, you're on FIRE!" and a few moments after that, a blonde slammed into the room, the Outside Advisor following him, with his head, indeed, on fire.

"Iemitsu, calm down! That's an order!" Timoteo cried out. Reborn frowned noting Iemitsu continued to advance towards the man. He leveled a gun.

"Iemitsu, this is for not following orders." Reborn said shooting. Timoteo sputtered.

"Reborn, that's the Leon Gun!"

The infant looked at his hand to see that indeed he had used his partner instead of the Desert Eagle he carried. Crap.

Iemitsu held up a tea tray from the table next to him and the bullet bounced off the metal. _'It ricocheted?!'_

The red bullet ended up hitting the injured Giotto straight in the head.

Iemitsu choked. He would've survived a bullet, being in HDWM, but Giotto...!

Reborn smirked. "Don't worry, Iemitsu. That was a Dying Will bullet, and he looked like he would've had a lot of regrets if he were to just up and die."

"**He's right.**" A voice said, the speaker standing up, a flame similar to Iemitsu's on his head, eyes once blue now a bright shade of orange. "Iemitsu. If I can't defeat you, take back Tsuna, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, and Nana and bring them back to their home and their friends... Then, I won't be able...to die in peace!"

Iemitsu watched as the flame on Giotto's head burned brightly and strongly. Reborn blinked.

"Hm, I don't know the situation, but this looks really interesting..."

The two onlookers present watched as Giotto raised his gloved hands towards the flames on his head and instead of setting them on fire, they merely collected at the palms. Reborn blinked as spiky haired blond, who, not even ten minutes ago was getting the living daylights beaten out of him by Iemitsu, who by plain luck got hit with a Dying Will Bullet was now holding his own against the Outside Advisor.

How intriguing.

"'Tou-san!" a voice cried out and he saw a small brunette with a hairstyle similar to Giotto ran into the room. "Are you alright—"

A pickaxe that was aimed at Giotto flew at Tsuna when he dodged the projectile. Giotto turned and cried out. "Tsuna!"

The brunette let out a feminine "HIIEEEEE!" and fell backwards, dodging the pickaxe and watched as some strands of hair got cut.

Reborn watched as the boy froze and turned sheet white before letting out another high-pitched cry and attaching himself to Giotto's midsection. "'T-T-To-Tou-san! I thought you were hurt! Are you ok?! L-Let's hurry up and go back to Japan, 'Tou-san!"

Giotto moved to hug him, but saw that his gloved hands (when the hell did he even put them on...?) were still on fire, along with his head. He looked around awkwardly for a source of water before giving up and awkwardly clutching the boy with his elbows.

Tsuna shakily looked up.

And jumped back in fright. "HIIIEEEEEE!'Tou-san! You're on FIRE! Water, water, water; where in the seven hells is the water?!" Tsuna cried out, looking much like a headless chicken and sounding much like Giotto's friend, Daemon Spade's son, Mukuro Spade, before seeing a fountain from the outside window. "'Tou-san, come on!" Tsuna cried out, grabbing Giotto's wrist and crashing through the window.

Reborn looked at the boy like he was mental.

"But Tsuna, I'm—" Giotto was interrupted as Tsuna pushed him into the fountain, but his sleeve got caught on his father's belt buckle, sending them both careening into the water.

They both sat in the water, Giotto's head sizzling. Tsuna noticed a lick of flame on his hair, and in a much cartoon-like fashion, reached up and put it out with his index-finger and thumb.

Xanxus, who was in the garden before he was oh-so-lovingly interrupted by the appearance of the two fluffy heads jumping into a fountain, began to piss himself laughing, giving the biggest smile Timoteo had seen on his son's face since the time he threw his friend Squalo into the piranha tanks.

Yes, they had piranha tanks. That was also why his friend Squalo was missing his index and middle fingers and a thumb.

This might've actually been the first time Xanxus laughed without someone being seriously bodily injured.

"Nono," Reborn started, his evil kitty smirk on his chubby face, "Whoever these two are, you might want to keep them around. They're interesting and they bring some entertaining shows."

Nono blinked. "Hm, well I suppose we could allow them to stick around, there _are _other matters that we have to talk about, after all—"

"Nono!" A servant cried out, running inside. "The kids are breaking things again! And Mrs. Sawada took over the kitchen! The chefs are scared!"

Upon hearing this, Xanxus went from pissing himself laughing to downright dying because of lack of air. "E-Even the woman is causing trouble! Bwahahaha!"

Nono, despite himself and his age of great wisdom, face palmed and briefly wondered how much paperwork would be the aftermath.


	4. Chapter 4

Iemitsu walked into the kitchen to see mountains of food and Nana was still cooking more. "A-Ah, Nana, don't you think you're making too much—"

Giotto put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "She was just taken out of her home along with her children and placed in a new environment with a fully stocked kitchen and several bookshelves with nothing but cookbooks. Just leave her be."

"Why you…!" Iemitsu growled, turning to face Giotto. "Don't tell me what to do with _my_ wife!"

"She isn't causing trouble like the kids and she's not at a place where she can just make herself at home; taking care of people is how Nana relieves stress. When she's like this, the best thing to do is to just help out; she'll move on to something else like laundry or cleaning then." Giotto only said, pushing past Iemitsu and moving to strain some spaghetti for Nana, who smiled. "Ah, thank you, Gio-kun!"

"No problem Maman," Giotto responded. "What're you cooking now though?"

"Ah, I was just about to move on to desserts!"

"Sounds nice, I haven't made biscotti in a while!" Giotto said, moving the spaghetti to a plate and pouring the sauce on it, grating some parmesan to go on the top.

Nana just then seemed to notice her husband. "Ah Honey, Gio-kun is a big help isn't he? Ah can you go check on Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin? I think they might be lost—oh, and do you know where Tsu-kun is?"

"Tsuna's finishing up on his shower, Maman. We both fell into the fountain outside. Tsuna's probably looking for Lambo and the others by now."

"Ara, ara. I see; he's such a good big brother. He's apparently been getting along with Xanxus-kun too, isn't that right, Ho...ney..." Nana trailed off, seeing Iemitsu had already stormed off. Giotto noticed the troubled look on her face along with how her hand gripped the ladle turned into a fist.

"Maman, I think the soup is going to burn!"

"Oh! Thank you, Gio-kun!" Nana said, stirring the soup to keep it from burning. "A-Ano, Honey really does want us to live here, h-huh...?"

Giotto's body went rigid. "W-Well, he wants you and Tsuna and the rest to live here. I'm probably going to be sent back to Japan."

"A-Ah, I-I see..." Nana said.

"Maman, if you don't mind me asking, do you like being brought to Italy? Do you miss Japan?"

"Well, I don't like it very much. Japan was my home, and I loved Namimori and the kids loved Japan too; especially Lambo."

Giotto nodded. The small, afro-headed boy lived Japan after seeing the darkness of the wrong Italian streets and being brought back to Italy was not by any means a good idea.

"Well, I'm going to try and talk to Iemitsu and have him reconsider all of this, alright Maman?" Giotto asked, trying to console the woman. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Gio-kun," Nana smiled.

On another side of the house, a silver haired boy stumbled into the house, bleeding profusely and a hand gone. He stumbled and fell to the polished floors. "V-VOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!" He shouted, knowing his stupid jerk of a boss would come to see what he was throwing a shit about now.

Instead, a skinny brunette, whom he has never seen before ran towards him and gasped before going in to help him up.

"A-Are you ok? Wh-What happened to your **hand**?!" the boy stuttered. Squalo glared at the boy. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi; oh god, oh god, oh god, we have to get you to a hospital!" The boy stuttered. He looked around for anyone and frowned when there was no one; not even that bastard Iemitsu. He turned to Squalo and removed his shirt while trying to stem the bleeding of the stump that his hand once was. He noticed there was blood on Squalo's shirt too. "Is there another cut…here...?"

Tsuna popped Squalo's shirt open to see the wound he thought was there and found that the skin was fine.

"VOOOIII! Are you stupid?! This blood ain't mine!" Squalo shouted, vaguely pointing at his bloody button down. "How are you here if you don't even understand; I just _killed_ someone, you damned retard!"

Tsuna froze at the words and stood up, backing away, looking at Squalo in fear. "Y-You're a murderer...?"

Squalo made a sound of annoyance and stood up before rolling his eyes and leaning against the wall so he wouldn't fall. "Why the hell are you in Vongola HQ if you don't even know the people you're around?" Squalo asked. "Of course I killed someone, that's what people in the Mafia do!"

Tsuna felt his breakfast in the back of his throat. "The M-Mafia... V-Vongola HQ?"

Squalo rolled his eyes. "Dumbass, yes, this, Vongola HQ, the headquarters of the strongest mafia family in the Italian Mafia."

Xanxus was making his way to the scene and noted that the trash was talking to the shark. He then saw the trash stumble and fall in a faint. He glared at the shark and grabbed his hair angrily. "You damned shark; what the hell did you do?!"

"VOOOIIIII, you tell me, shitty boss! All I did was tell him about the Mafia!"

Xanxus blinked. "Wait... He didn't know?!"

Xanxus wasted no time in tossing Tsuna over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, pulling Squalo up with one hand as he looked dizzy from lack of blood and dragged them over to one of his father's studies where he knew Iemitsu and Timoteo and his Guardians were having a meeting. He kicked the door open and tossed Tsuna at a couch and Squalo at another, never mind the fact that their bodies collided into the Sun and Lightning Guardian respectively. He pointed at Iemitsu angrily.

"You fucking trash! You didn't tell them about the Mafia?! This one," Xanxus said, dragging Tsuna's unconscious body up by his hair (his shirt was still wrapped around Squalo's arm), "Fainted as soon as he heard about the Vongola from that fucking shark!" Xanxus growled out, pointing at Squalo, who Ganauche was trying to call an ambulance for.

Timoteo blinked. "Iemitsu, I thought you told them about the mafia?"

"If I did, they never would've came with me and Nana would've divorced me years ago—"

Xanxus ran forward and smashed his fist against the man's cheek. "Idiot! They should know how dangerous each day is when they live here; what were you going to do, wait until one of them got assassinated or held for ransom or kidnapped and tortured?! They should know how dangerous it was to come here—they should know how dangerous it was to be with _you_!"

Iemitsu grit his teeth. "No one knows they exist—"

"They would take them exactly for that reason," Xanxus growled, "They would think that they're important enough to hide so killing them would have cause strife, you dumbass!"

"...What...?"

There was a clang as a tray of food slipped out of Nana's hands and on to the floor. "M-Mafia? W-What's going on?"

Lambo, who was behind her along with I-Pin and Fuuta, began to cry. "No! No more mafia, no more Italy! I want to go back to Japan!"

Fuuta took Lambo into his arms and left with I-Pin next to him, assuring Lambo everything would be fine. Nana looked at Iemitsu in shock and then she saw Squalo, who was missing a hand and bleeding profusely and took a step back. "I-I'm going back to Japan with Gio-kun and the kids. Iemitsu, who are you? What, what do you do? I am leaving with my son!" Nana cried out, taking a step back and moving to take Tsuna from Brow Nie, who handed the skinny boy to her as she ran off.

Giotto was in the middle of folding some laundry when Nana returned. "Ah, Maman, you're back-what happened to Tsuna?!" Giotto shouted, standing up and picking the boy up. Nana cried.

"I-Iemitsu was in t-the Mafia?!" Nana cried out. Giotto frowned and nodded sadly, putting Tsuna on the couch.

"He's the outside advisor of the Vongola. When we were kids it was decided one or the other would be the Outside Advisor, head of the CEDEF. The position was supposed to be mine, but I didn't want to get involved in the mafia. So Iemitsu took it, never mind the fact he had a wife and kid."

"Gio-kun," Nana started, "I'm bringing Tsuna and Lambo and Fuuta and I-Pin home to Japan. Can you help us?"

Giotto looked at his sister in law and smiled. "Of course Maman,"

"Xanxus, please wait here while we bring Squalo to his room," Timoteo said to the boy, who nodded. Xanxus put his feet up on the desk and picked up a journal from his old man's desk. He flipped around to a familiar date; the one where he was taken in to the family.

About five minutes later, he threw the journal out the window furiously.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? He never knew my mother?" Xanxus said, glaring at the family picture on the desk. "I won't…even have a chance to be the Vongola Decimo!?"

Timoteo opened the door. "Xanxus, what's wrong—"

"I'm not Vongola blood!?" Xanxus asked infuriatingly. "I can't be the Decimo!?"

Timoteo frowned. "Well, no…I was planning on making you the future CEDEF head or the boss of an assassination group, but—"

"But nothing," Xanxus growled out. "You knew since the day we met and I found out about the Vongola that I wanted to be the Decimo; that's why I trained. To inherit the seat from you!" Xanxus growled out. He could feel his flame of rage glowing between his fingers and he ran past his father—now, he knew, a stranger, and to a certain shark.

Timoteo sighed. "This wasn't supposed to happen like this."

Meanwhile, at the other side of the mansion, Reborn was watching, quite condescendingly as the Outside Advisor was begging his wife to talk to him.

"Nana, please just listen!"

"No, I heard all I needed to from Gio-kun; you left us all those years and haven't visited once just so you could be a part of the mafia? How could you!?" Nana cried sadly. "I don't even know who you are; just let me take my family back to my home!"

"Nana, I can't let you do that—"

The woman turned and slapped Iemitsu's cheek before stomping off. "I'm divorcing you!"

"Nana!"

Reborn looked on like it was some sick soap opera.

Tsuna blinked his eyes awake and Giotto smiled. "Tsuna, are you alright?"

"'Tou-san, we have to get out of here!" Tsuna yelped. "That man, Iemitsu, he's with the mafia, one of the teens here is a killer; he came here with blood all over him—oh god, what if they're _all_ killers?! We have to get out of here, 'Tou-san!"

Giotto hugged Tsuna. "I know. The job was supposed to be mine, but I refused. Iemitsu chose the mafia, but I wanted to live a nice, quiet life so I took care of you, and the little ones. He missed out on so much. Watching you kids grow up, us becoming a family together, he missed it all. But Tsuna, Iemitsu isn't just going to let you go."

"…Huh?" Tsuna muttered.

"You see," Giotto said. "Iemitsu can get divorced by Nana, but he's with the Vongola, so he can make it so Nana gets no custody. So the only way I can do this—the only way _we_ can do this, is if I fight him for the seat of the Outside Advisor and _win. _Then Iemitsu will lose power and he can be out of your lives. But so would I." Giotto finished, hugging Tsuna. Tsuna gripped Giotto.

"No, 'Tou-san, there has to be a better way to do this; I don't want to lose you—"

"Tsuna, I love you, and I will visit every chance I get, unlike Iemitsu, but to get him out of your lives so you can go back to Japan happily is if I do this—"

"Then we won't be a family, though!" Tsuna cried out. Giotto smiled sadly and kissed Tsuna's forehead before getting up.

"I know Tsuna. But this way, at least there won't be any unwanted people in the family." Giotto said, voice just barely above a whisper.

Tsuna cried silently until he heard a roar of "TRASH!" from the supposedly soundproof walls. He got up and ran outside to find Xanxus, arguing with the teen from before.

"Xanxus-sama!" Tsuna called out, knowing some butt-kissing might butter the teen up. "So you know any way I could get Iemitsu fired or either hate me enough to not want my custody?"

Xanxus looked at the boy in front of him that was obviously giving signs of submission, keeping his arms and legs slightly open and his neck tilted up so he could have a clear shot if he wished.

It didn't do anything to calm his rage though.

But it did make him think on how he could use the brat.

Xanxus gave a feral smirk. "Trash, I got an idea…"


	5. Chapter 5

"A coup d'état?" Tsuna said innocently, looking at the teens (and infant) in front of him. "Like a rebellion?"

"More like an overthrowing taking place." The infant in front of him said, sipping strawberry milk nonchalantly, looking a lot like that baby from earlier, Reborn.

"Ushishishi, there's no need for a peasant like you to know all the details; all you have to do is be a part of it by starting a riot and distracting the grunts." A blond thirteen year old said, polishing knives and wearing a silver tiara. Tsuna blinked.

"That's a cool crown; are you a prince?"

"More like a fallen prince," The hooded infant muttered, catching a knife that was thrown in his direction. "Yare, yare, Bel. At least I can sell this knife."

"VOOOOIIIII! Stop goofing off, you stupid baby officers!" The silver-haired teen yelled out at them, and Tsuna now knew his name was Squalo.

Xanxus grunted. "So, trash, do you get it?"

Tsuna nodded hesitantly. "Start a riot in the main hall with Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta to stop the grunts from getting ahead. So if this happens, are you sure Iemitsu will hate us enough not to care about us?"

Xanxus smirked viciously. "Guaranteed."

Meanwhile at the other side of the mansion, Giotto was talking to Nana, trying to calm the woman down.

"Now, Maman, the only way I'll be able to get you and the kids back to Japan is if I beat Iemitsu and take his place as the Outside Advisor. I'm afraid that I'll be put into a position where I won't be able to come home like Iemitsu, but then you'll be able to gain full custody of the kids."

Nana sniffed. "So if you don't take his place and I do divorce him, I won't be able to take my kids…? This is the only way?"

Giotto nodded sadly. "As of right now, Iemitsu has enough power to get as much custody as he wants, the Vongola is a powerful Family, and he's in a powerful position. That's why I have to take that position from him. I'm going to go fight him for the spot."

Giotto stood up to leave.

"Gio-kun, you're welcome back home anytime." Nana said to the retreating blonde, who nodded.

"Yes, Maman, thank you. Ittekimasu."

"Itterasshai," Nana responded.

The walk to the meeting room of the Ninth and his Guardians and Outside Advisor was long and foreboding. Giotto opened the door and Timoteo looked at the man.

"Ah, Giotto, is something the matter?"

Giotto gave the man a nod and walked towards his brother. "Iemitsu Sawada, I, Ieyasu Sawada would like to challenge you for your position as the Outside Advisor."

This caught the attention of everyone in the room, including the infant in the corner. Iemitsu looked up.

"Do you think you'll beat me, Giotto?"

"I have to. If I don't, then Maman and Tsuna and Lambo and I-Pin and Fuuta won't be able to live their lives in peace. I have to do this, for them, for my **family**."

At the words 'family', Giotto closed his eyes and when they opened, they were a warm orange shade with a flame on his forehead and Reborn smirked.

He was shot with the Dying Will Bullet only once and he could already go into HDWM at will. This man was interesting.

There were no more words spoken as Giotto and Iemitsu launched into action, pouncing on each other and launching into a fiery battle for the seat that was all one had left and the other did not wish for but had to have for the sake of his loved ones.

Not even five minutes into the fight, there was a loud explosion on the other part of the mansion.

The Strom Guardian, Coyote Nougat, picked up his phone which was linked to security and without taking his eyes off of the fight in front of him, listened to the head of security's report.

He promptly shouted at the two blondes to _stop fighting_ because there was an emergency that needed **both** their help and explained to Timoteo that Tsuna was leading a riot in the front and Xanxus was on his way to the basement.

Tsuna was sad. He didn't want to drag Lambo or I-Pin into this (no matter how much he knew they were far better at rioting than him) or hurt anyone or help Xanxus fight his father, but he had to make sure his 'Tou-san stayed his 'Tou-san.

No way in hell was he going to lose another father.

After explaining to situation to I-Pin and Lambo, they full-heartedly agreed to the plan, the thought of getting their Papa Giotto back while getting rid of the mean old Iemitsu.

As sad as it was, the grunts were overpowered by four kids who wanted their daddy back.

Tsuna greatly wondered how this was possible since, according to what Squalo (Xanxus told him to call him the stupid shark, but Tsuna wished to keep his internal organs _internal_) had said, Vongola were supposedly the strongest family.

Somewhere in the middle of the riot, Reborn walked in front of the kids. Lambo began to shake and jumped into Tsuna's arms. "WAAAHHHH! It's Stupid Reborn!"

Reborn blinked. "What's Lambo of the Bovino doing here? Last I heard he stowed away on a ship from Italy to Japan."

"Lambo come to Japan from Italy! Italy scary for Lambo!" I-Pin said in broken Japanese. Fuuta nodded.

"Hm? Fuuta de la Stella? The Ranking Prince as well? And the student of Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno, 3rd Most Prominent Young Assassin I-Pin is here too?" Reborn wondered. "Why were you with Ieyasu?"

Fuuta frowned. "Papa Giotto ranks first person in relation with the Mafia that would protect Mafia children."

Reborn nodded upon hearing this. "So what's the point of starting a riot? You've already gotten rid of the grunts, so why?"

Tsuna frowned. "So that 'Tou-san stays my 'Tou-san; so that he won't have to leave like Iemitsu just to stop him from taking custody."

Reborn frowned. "Hn, you're all very interesting." He walked away and Tsuna blinked.

"You're not going to try stopping us?"

"No," Reborn said. "I came here to sell some Dying Will Bullets to Timoteo and now that that's done and he doesn't have a current mission for me, I'm leaving. I'm a freelance assassin with the Vongola as an ally, but I'm not a part of the Vongola myself. There's no reason for me to stay here."

"Reborn," Tsuna called out at the retreating figure, the small body creating a shadow that made a silhouette of a man. "Thank you."

"Hmp," Reborn said, tipping his fedora. "I didn't do anything. Dame-Tsuna."

He said that, but it was Reborn who 'accidentally' tripped the new wave of grunts that were on their way to the riot to try to apprehend the little kids.

Down in the basement, Giotto and Iemitsu were holding off the Varia while the Guardians of Xanxus faced off Timoteo's Guardians, the Cloud Guardian fighting with a prototype Gola Moska which was quickly eliminated and replaced with the entire Cloud Squadron. Enrico, Federico and Massimo were busy having a shoot out with the Varia.

"Xanxus, call them off!" Massimo cried out at the rampaging teen who was fighting Timoteo.

"Enrico!" Federico cried out upon seeing his brother shot. He reloaded his gun and shot with new accuracy as Massimo moved towards his brother.

Xanxus then proceeded to growl and blast his way through most of the basement to a secluded area. Timoteo followed.

There were some daddy issues to sort out.


End file.
